wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
47th Talon Eclipse
47th Talon Eclipse Regiment is a small, formidable elite black ops unit of the Inquisition that was established by Inquisitor Adam Clarke. Although its function changes over the years, 47th Talon Eclipse specializes in covert, infiltration, to cope with local revolutions, regional complications, and global terrorist activities in "unauthorized" combat zones too politically sensitive to intervene through conventional means. Its agents were also trained to complete various missions that were assigned in secret. All its members were battlefield hardened veterans, with many coming from a mercenary background. Because of its status as a special forces mercenary unit, any and all members of 47th Talon Eclipse were heavily trained and rigorously taught a wide field of survival, martial, and operational skills; from a plethora of insertion and maneuvering methods, to skydiving techniques and underwater infiltration, in order to cover all possible routes of infiltration into an enemy nation; advanced outdoor survival skills, including scenarios regarding long period wilderness survival and a wide range of harsh environments; acute stalking, detonation operations, wireless communication, procuring and reusing enemy resources, gathering information, varying martial arts, emergency medical operations, languages, and hi-tech devices. Members of 47th Talon Eclipse Regiment would secretly provide tactical support and field Intel to Operatives of Adam Clarke during missions as well as cleaning up after them, making sure that the operatives left no traces that they were ever there. Its overall purpose was to ensure the survival and success of operatives during missions in order for the unit to become a success by any means necessary. Notable Members Astra Militarum Members Major-Commissar Canth Rahl, Commander Major Commissar Canth Rahl is a highly decorated soldier. Having lived essentially two whole lives, he is far older than he appears having loyally served the Imperium for over 170 years. His official age, lineage, deployments, and almost all of his background has been purged from almost all records since joining the Inquisitions ranks as a Liaison. He is a cold, calculating individual whose face is completely hidden beneath a steel mask which very few have seen removed. Besides the badge of his office, rank and a mark dictating his position with the Inquisition, the Major Commissar wears an emblazoned Iron Cross on his right pauldron with the words Ignosce Mihi, Quid Faciendum, translating to Forgive me for what must be done. Personally, he never shows his opinion into the matter unless asked and even then normally declines, he is formal and polite but doesn't hesitate to use force at any given time. Corporal Lorin Asgenar, Sniper She joined the 77th Ishtar Ranger Guerrilla Regiment at a young age. Even in the beginning she showed a sharp eye and a way with blending into her environment. She has successfully won her Company's marksmanship award several years running and has even made it to the regimental level of competition. She is a veteran of a few campaigns now, fighting orks and other xenos and traitors. So far she hasn't actually entered melee combat, preferring to kill from afar. She has survived numerous classified missions and has even lead a squad as a senior corporal during an excursion. Lorin is 5'10" with long dirty blond hair and Grey-green eyes. She is a fit and lean, and is right handed but left eye dominant. All her equipment has been repainted in a Camouflage pattern based off her regiment's colors. She survived her unit's death and was added to Adam's personal regiment as a result of the classified mission that killed the rest of her regiment. Corporal Irmina Gottzmann, Spotter Her own regiment was nearly obliterated in a rather brutal engagement with an Ork raid, which turned out to be a larger war party. Sent to drive off the raid, the regiment soon found itself bogged down by a large force of Orks, the rest of the Regiment to preoccupied to assist. Irmina and Ellia were positioned on a high ridge,taking down multiple Greenskins before a particularly nasty Nob found his way to the sneaky gits. The two women fought ferociously, but only one of them survived the encounter. As the injured Nob bludgeoned her sister to death, Irmina jumped onto it's back, sending her mono-edge knife straight into the beasts skull repeatedly before it fell. She now holds a deep resentment towards the Greenskins, and wears the Nobs teef around her neck to remember what took her only piece of family. Veteran Frederick Pliskin, Demolitions Expert During his time in the youth army Frederick fought alongside boys the same age as him against the seemingly perpetual invasion from the eye of terror, fighting horrors that would have overpowered far lesser worlds alongside countless other Whiteshields he embraced the grim reality of his life with simple acceptance. After a number of lucky engagements and fortunate circumstances Frederick managed to survive against all the odds and eventually lived long enough to leave the Whiteshields and join a proper Imperial guard regiment. The Cadian 278th Infantry Regiment. In this new regiment Frederick began to develop an affinity with explosive munitions being able to instinctively understand their proper place on the battlefield, volunteering to join a special weapons team Frederick was oriented and entrusted to carry and deploy powerful demolition charges for the regiment. After doing this for a long time he was eventually nominated to join the Veteran core of the regiment and was granted more freedom to choose his personal equipment. During one of his missions he caught the notice of Inquisitor Adam Clarke and was soon recruited to joined the Inquisitor's troops. It was a rare Cadian that makes it as far as the Eastern Fringe. He takes a guilty sense of pride when he has to deploy high explosives on a structural support or the side of a heretic's tank and he isn't above smirking when he suddenly pelts a oncoming charge with grenades. Elysia Krauss, Supply Officer Once apart of the 488th Krieg Siege Regiment, they were aboard an Imperial vessel in transit to a warzone to fight and die in the name of the Emperor in the mud of some world fallen to the sway of the Ruinous powers. During one of the fleets scheduled stops to pick up more regiments from a orbiting station, a Tyranid splinter fleet was detected on sensor drifting directly towards the station and fleet. In the end though, many of the regiments were wiped out by the Tyranids after being boarded which also included her own. Due to a munitorium error, Eylsie was assigned to the space station as the stations inventory clerk. Taking this assignment like any other, she was on the station for a number of years before Inquisitor Clarke showed up. Seeing an oppurtunity to have someone who follows orders without question, medical experience, and knack for inventory and supply managing, he greased some wheels within the station. Suddenly she was given a new assignment, to serve Inquisitor Clarke. Antonya “Cherno” Kaidanovsky, Anti-Armor Expert She’d had her fill of the militia, her fill of defending, and now she wanted to push back. Assigned to the 301th Armageddon Mechanized Infantry Regiment, she was assigned to 5th company, 3rd platoon, a group dedicated to working as an Anti-Armour element, known for their moniker, The Wreckers. Part of the 11th Wrecking Crew, Antonya would soon see deployment in various offensives on her world, before her regiment was tasked off world, sent off to strike back against the enemies of the Imperium, and show once more, that Armageddon had not perished, that Armageddon would deal with the enemies of man as it always had. Ferenien 'Decimus' Votum, Black Ops Operator Originating from some rim-world owned by the Imperium and being taken by the Progena before any memories were able to be. As a young boy he was chosen, transferred and worked by the Ordo Tempestus in their harsh training camps. Virtually completely built from the ground up, knowledge, morals, habits, and lifestyle, he became a Tempestus Scion after completing the many trials and tribulations the Ordo Tempestus dispensed at him. After this fact, he saw many conflicts on many worlds, acting as one of the Tempestors in their elite legions, following any given order, no matter how dangerous, inhumane, or complex they were; it was his only way to live his life the way he was raised. As a Scion in his squad, no matter the situation, hive-world or dead world, he would remain one of the living banners of morale on the field, striking an equal amount of fear into those that faced him, yet with every deployment, and every encounter, he internally questions more and more of what he is, and what he stands for, no matter if such a thing were good or bad, he externally steels himself, ensuring the example of what a Scion is remains and is known within any regiment or group he is with, not with words, but with sheer actions. Corporal Saven Firlaeth, Heavy Infantry Saven Firlaeth never knew her parents well, the father absent and her mother dying while she was a mere child. This left her alone, and a harsh life as one of the under-class of Imperial society was the only thing she could call hers. Joining the Imperial Guard was one of the few, yet risky ways out of her situation, so she enlisted at the young age of 18, concealing her heritage from the recruiting officers. Saven soon gained a reputation for surviving improbable odds, often being stranded behind enemy lines yet always returning to the 125th Therion Heavy Infantry Regiment alive and not being severely harmed. After the Necron attack on the world of Artemis, Firleath was transferred to the Inquisition. She was promoted during a battle against the Dark Eldar, where she managed to coordinate a rag-tag squad that survived the battle with less than 40% casualties. Mercenary Members Luger Meinholf One of the many mercenaries that work for Adam Clarke, Luger is part of Adam's extended forces but not part of his trusted retinue. Luger has well defined muscles, but is wiry. With his Grey-green eyes, brown crew-cut hair and average height, he blends in with other Under-hivers but his weapons and readiness to reach for his weapons, makes him a dangerous man. This and his tendency to wear dark color clothing over his body glove makes him very intimidating. Also he grew out a small goatee. He has signs of a broken nose that had been fixed and A knife scar across his right eye. Formerly a PDF trooper of the Hives on the Planet of Cogger, he served for a few years as an excellent fighter especially with a pistol or a knife. But he had a discipline problem, he liked fighting so much he would egg people on to fight him and he didn't know when to always hold back. When he didn't hold back, people died, so they court marshaled him. He served his sentence in jail and was dumped into the under-hives, where he found work as muscle-for-hire. No job was to low, though he was honorable about keeping his word and staying "loyal". His reputation of a vicious fighter and a dead eye shot earned him many a contract. On his person, he hid an extra small holdout revolver under a sleeve, two thin daggers in his boots, and a garrote wire in the lining of his fatigues. Eventually, he ended up being hired by Adam Clarke for his understanding of the Hives, especially the underworld. Since he was on a command track before he had been kicked out of the service he never underwent Neural Programming. Jared Townsend A human mercenary, formerly a soldier of the Imperial guard. Originally being a part of the 232nd New Byzantine Line Infantry Regiment from the New Byzantine hive world Jack was originally a hive ganger before fatefully joining the planet PDF after a delivery to one of the underhive cults went sour. After joining the PDF he was soon nominated to be shipped off world as part of the planet tithe where his regiment was almost completely destroyed in its first theatre of war against an Ork invasion which changed into a heretical uprising in the form of a Nurgle cult. Atris Tallion, Thief A moderately pale and stoic man standing at a height of 6'1". He has the build of a muscular swimmer and seems to cover it with attire from a bygone era of cronies and car-fixing gangs, known for motor-oiled up hair. Scars litter his body from lifestyle choices of the man himself. He worked as a pickpocket, a scavenger, a gossip, and a panhandler at an early age to feed himself, clothe himself, and entertain himself. He got into his own fair share of fights, rather, a couple people's fair share of scraps, stabbings, robberies, hassles with the law, it scarred his compass as much as his physical body when he met Adam Clarke and was hired for his talent in thievery. Imperial Navy Members Mako Darchma, Pilot A Void born onboard a arms ship, Mako never had claim to a homeworld or any real heritage other than that of an Imperial Citizen. Mako's early life was quite uneventful just the simply life of a child of ratings, helping with various duties around the ship and generally endearing himself to most people with his childish high hopes. The Recruitment of Mako was in response to the Inquisitors request of a Pilot and the Inquisitors connections finding the best pilot the sector admiralty had to offer . Mako Darchma had flown over 700 successful combat missions and has 58 confirmed kills though countless more unconfirmed. Adpetus Mechanicus Members ''Iron Maiden'' Celes 'Celestia' Ferronica van Alderson, Techpriestess Celes is a curious woman due to the way she grew up on the world of Mjorn, the capital of the Sect of Absolute Truth. It goes far enough like many other individuals of the cult to even embrace knowledge that is not meant for regular humans. Considering the indirect Sect founder and main figure of it was 'Alderson' an Iron Hands Master of the Forge, seconded to the Deathwatch. He died sometimes before The War of the Beast and was renown for his experimental technology, though most of his achievements were long lost, having been declared heretical. Celes knows that the importance to record data is of utmost importance, if people question how much knowledge of alien technology and civilization should be recorded, she usually uses the excuse that the radical Ordo Xenos inquisitors as well as Astartes have used for long 'know your enemy'. The Explorator Inquisitor came across her during a hunt for a runaway traitor. Category:Inquisition Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters